pokemon_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Slater
' Julia Slater' is a Pokemon trainer from the region Kalos, but originally from Kantos, and the fanon character created by RoseThorn. Her main pokemon is Charizard. Her partners are Garchomp and Salamence. She has all the evultions of Eveeve. She has a Mega Evevultion of Salamence, Scizor, and Garchomp. Julia used to travel with Alain until he decided to travel alone. Julia had feelings for him, but she also has feelings for Steven Stone. She is on a journey with a young trainner named Bailey and a trainner about the same age as her named Luke. Julia travels alone since Alain left her. She still captures Pokemon, but mostly Steel, Ice, Dark, and Electric type Pokemon. She used to be best friends with Ash and Serena, until she moved to Kalos Reigon. She coutined her journey in Kalos, but keeping a secret about her two Mega Evevolution Pokemon which are Salamence and Garchomp. Biography Kantos Julia grew up in Kantos near Ash Ketchum's house. Her mother and father were Pokemon trainers and told her to become a trainer. At the age of ten, Julia went to Professor's Oak's lab to get her first Pokemon which was a Chamader. She started her journey, by traveling by herself in Kantos. She met a lot of Pokemon trainers. She mostly caught fire and electric type Pokemon. Ash joined her on journey for many years. Once Ash decides to go to anpther reigon, she decides to go to Kalos. Before she left for Kalos, her Salamance transforms into a Mega Salamance. She decides to keep it a secret about her mega Pokemon. She didn't want to be popular and doesn't want to be noticed by Team Flare. Kalos Julia arrives to Kalos Reigon and starts her new journey. She meets up with another Pokemon trainer named Alain. They traveled together throughout Kalos and battled different trainers with Mega Evevoltion Pokemon like them. She devevolps a crush on Alain. When Lysandre appears during their travels, Julia has a bad feeling about him. Alain doesn't think that Lysandre is bad at all. Julia leaves Alain and countines her journey. After she leaves Alain she meets another Pokemon trainer named Haley Hawthorne. Pokemon The list of pokemon she has Steel *Skarmory: on hand *Aggron: on hand *Scizor: on hand (MEGA) *Mawile Ice *Glaceon: on hand *Weavile *Sneasel: on hand *Dewgong Dark *Absol: on hand *Umberon: on hand *Mighteyne: on hand *Greninja *Sharpedo Electric *Jolteon: on hand *Luxray: on hand *Magnezone Dragon Type *Dragonnite *Dragonair: on hand *Haxorus: on hand *Garchomp: on hand (MEGA) *Salamance: on hand (MEGA) Fire *Charizard: on hand *Flareon: on hand *Ninetales: on hand *Arcanine: on hand *Rapidash *Typhlosion *Braxien: on hand *Pyroar *Talonflame: on hand *Hounddoom Others *Vaperon: on hand *Leafon: on hand *Espeon: on hand On hand Gallery Julia's Absol.jpg|Absol Julia's Aggron.jpg|Aggron Julia's Arcanine.jpg|Arcanine Julia's Braxien.jpg|Braxien Julia's Charizard.jpg|Charizard Julia's Dragonair.jpg|Dragonair Julia's Espeon.jpg|Espeon Julia's Flareon.jpg|Flareon Julia's Garchomp (mega).jpg|Mega Garchomp Julia's Garchomp.jpg|Garchomp Julia's Glaceon.png|Glaceon Julia's Haxorous.jpg|Haxorous Julia's Jolteon.png|Jolteon Julia's Leafeon.jpg|Leafeon Julia's Luxray.jpg|Luxray Julia's Mightyena.jpg|Mightyena Julia's Ninetales.jpg|Ninetales Julia's Salamence (mega).jpg|Mega Salamence Julia's Salamence.jpg|Salamence Julia's Scizor.jpg|Scizor Julia's Scizor (mega).jpg|Mega Scizor Julia's Skarmory.jpg|Skarmory Julia's Sneasel.jpg|Sneasel Julia's Umbreon.png|Umbreon Julia's Vapereon.jpg|Vapereon Apperance Julia wears a black leather jacket over a maroon tank top with black jeans. She normal doesn't wear a hat, but when she does she wears a black fedora. Julia has long dark blonde hair with blue eyes. Trivia *Julia met Alain while traveling Kalos. **At the time she didn't reveal that she has a Mega Salamance. Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Kantos Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Trainers with Mega Stones Category:Ash's allies